


Case file: Heartbreak and Gunpowder.

by PidgeTechNerd



Series: Detective Drake Chronicles [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Comedy, Dead Robins, Detectives, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mutant Powers, Police, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeTechNerd/pseuds/PidgeTechNerd
Summary: The first installment in the 'Detective Drake chronicles' series.Timothy Drake, or better known as Detective Drake of the GPD, Gotham Police Department, was one of the best detective's the city had ever seen. With an unbreakable promise to bring justice to his parent’s killer, the man was the youngest person to ever become a homicide detective, at the incredible record-breaking age of 17. And now, a year later at the age of 18, Tim had been alerted of a case, from an informant, that the Elite of detectives nicknamed as B.A.T.S, had taken up which quite possibly could have a connection to his parent's murder.With his genius level intelligence, unmatched detective skills and an ability hidden from prying eyes. Timothy finds himself one step closer to his parents' murderer.





	Case file: Heartbreak and Gunpowder.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but the plot and extra characters belong to me, the rest belongs to the talented creators of DC and the comics within it.

Timothy Jackson Drake stood outside the infamous coffee shop, 'Red Outlaws, which was on the bottom floor of Wayne Tower, the tallest building in Gotham that belonged to Bruce Wayne and his elite group of detectives.

Although no one really knew that last fact, why would they? Bruce kept his department hidden from the public's eyes, for his and his team’s safety no doubt. Hardly anyone would guess that above the cute and brilliant coffee shop owned by a newlywed couple, was home to one of the most notorious groups of individuals in the whole of Gotham city, perhaps even going as far as Central City. From the outside, it simply looked like a tall modern building with nothing of importance above the coffee shop other than some empty flats that belonged to Bruce Wayne. But the raven-haired teen knew the truth, he had known for a considerable long amount of time; since he was only 9 years of age in fact. But until now he needn't a reason to expose it nor bother them.

Timothy Drake, or better known as Detective Drake of the GPD, Gotham Police Department, was one of the best detective's the city had ever seen. With an unbreakable promise to bring justice to his parent’s killer, the man was the youngest person to ever become a homicide detective, at the incredible record-breaking age of 17. And now, a year later at the age of 18, Tim had been alerted of a case, from an informant, that the Elite of detectives nicknamed as B.A.T.S, had taken up which quite possibly could have a connection to his parent's murder.

So no matter what the price or consequence, Tim would join them with the case. He wasn’t about to take no for an answer.

Tim's vibrant blue eyes flickered down to his gloved hands, for a moment he wondered if they would know about his ability- Tim flinched and shook his head. No, it was impossible, after all, no one else apart from Kon, Bart, and Cassie would know. Well, there was that other person but he swore never to tell anyone, not to mention Tim hadn't actually seen him in years, well 8 to be exact. So there was a high possibility that they would never cross paths again and he would have forgotten all about Tim. (Or this was what he hoped anyway.)

Realizing he was getting distracted from his task, Timothy shook himself free of his thoughts and urged his body forward, ignoring the small feeling of nerves budding in his stomach. As he reached the door of Red Outlaws, Tim was suddenly glad he had taken the time to figure out how to get past the ‘guards’. From what he had gathered, if you wanted to walk upstairs unharmed you would either need a key card or a certain password to get past the security. And Tim had luckily gotten everything he needed from his informant who said she had hacked into the mainframe of the B.A.T.S and found the logs that held the information needed. Although he could have probably done what she had, Tim knew that she was much more advanced in her hacking abilities than he was. Plus he was technically a man of the law being a police officer and everything so if Tim had tripped an alarm and got himself caught his whole career would be over in a second.

The first thing the young detective had noticed as he pushed the door open was a young woman sat on the bar stool. She had long fiery red hair which gracefully fell around her body, which helped define every curve and muscle she had. From where he was stood, he couldn’t quite see what she was doing but it looked she was working on her laptop for, perhaps, paperwork? When he had walked in, the bell above the door rung loudly, causing the redhead to turn her gaze to him, as their eyes made contact, blue on green, she sent him a warm smile.

“Hello, welcome to Red Outlaws, can I get you anything?” Ah, she was Kory Harper, the wife of Roy and a member of B.A.T.S, security. From the information Tim had been able to gather over the years, Kory Anders lived overseas on a small island where she was the princess and in line for the throne. But due to some political problems that arose, Kory fled escaping her traitorous sister and finding a new life here in Gotham. Over time she had been bouncing from job to job from modeling to a bodyguard and finally landed herself a position in Bruce’s team. From there, she had met Roy, who was another member of B.A.T.S specialized in anything weapon and fallen in love with him. The two soon opened this coffee shop with Bruce's permission which coincidently benefitted everyone.

“Could I have a double shot vanilla latte please?” Tim asked, walking up to the bar and shooting the woman a warm smile. Kory nodded and returned the smile then with one graceful movement got up from her seat and walked to the other side of the bar. As she started steaming the milk and sorting out the shot of coffee she glanced over to him and looked him over.

“Haven’t seen you around before? Just passing through?” She questioned, curious lit to her voice. Timothy leaned his arms on the side and shrugged lightly, internally reminding himself not to panic and to answer her questions accordingly.

“I’m just here for a meeting with Bruce Wayne,” Tim said, his tone nonchalant and casual. Kory’s movement froze for a millisecond before she carried on making the coffee, her shoulders tense. A move that no one but someone specifically looking for it would notice. “We're going to talk about the development in the R.O.B.I.N project.” He added flashing Kory a smile. Tim watched in slight amusement as Kory visibly relaxed and sent him another smile, this time understanding. With a swift movement, she poured the vanilla latte into a cup and handed it to Tim.

“Just go through that door and hit 8. Have a good day.” Timothy nodded and passed Kory the money he owed for the drink.

“Thank you.”    

Going through the door to the back room, the detective quickly walked into the elevator and hit the number 8 before slumping against the wall slightly once the doors had shut. Oh man, this was going to kill him. Timothy pressed a hand to his chest and let out a deep breath. His heart was beating a mile an hour. And he hadn’t even gotten to the hard bit yet and his anxiety was already trying to end him. The elevator stopped at the 8th level and quickly Timothy straightened himself out before bracing himself for what he guessed would be absolute hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or Kudos below! Also, constructive criticism is welcome. And anyone wanting to be a co-writer. Totally.  
> -Ty out


End file.
